Hikari, Hikaru
by Kirinenko
Summary: Tokiya muestra el aprecio por su compañero a través de una canción. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: mynKitska

ID: 813941

 _ **Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~!

Wohoooo~! Otro oneshot de mi parejita predilecta~

Sigo traduciendo los fanfics que tengo en proceso pero con calma y voy alternando con oneshots como este porque así, si lo termino, puedo subirlo y no tener la cuenta parada mientras acabo los capítulos de los otros.

Y bueno, la verdad es que he estado buscando el video para escuchar la canción mientras traducía el oneshot y meterme más en el tema y todo eso y…la verdad es que es jodidamente difícil de encontrar. Así que viendo que si la intentáis buscar por vuestra cuenta vais a cansaros y aburriros, os dejo el link: file/d/0Bw7Ll2ft_lQsVS1aa1lCYTBUM2c/view

De ahí podéis descargarla y todo. Es el clip de Mamoru Miyano (Seiyuu de Tokiya) con la letra en romanji y la traducción al español.

Dicho eso no me entretengo más, ¡a disfrutarlo~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Título: ヒカリ、ヒカル

Autor: Kitska

Personajes / Parejas: Ichinose Tokiya, Ittoki Otoya | TokiOto

Rating: G

Advertencias: Fluff

Resumen: Tokiya muestra el aprecio por su compañero a través de una canción.

Notas del autor: es el cumpleaños de Otoya (11 de abril) y aunque no puedo dibujar, puedo escribir, así que aquí está el fanfic por el cumpleaños de nuestro querido y adorable pelirrojo. Está basado en la canción del mismo título interpretada por Mamoru Miyano, buscadla y escuchadla mientras lo leéis.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **Alejaré inmediatamente la sombra que obstruye tu pacífico rostro durmiendo**_

 _ **Tu mirada baja se ve como si estuviese a punto de desbordarse**_

 _ **Voy a iluminarla con una cálida luz**_

"Tokiya~"

Un peso firme se presionaba contra la silla de Tokiya y se rio entre dientes mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás para sonreírle a su compañero "¿Qué pasa, Otoya?"

"Nos he conseguido la cena" anunció el pelirrojo, los brazos envolviendo los delgados hombros de Tokiya y acariciando su cuello. Hizo una pausa para mirar por encima del hombro de su compañero, ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad "¿Mmm? ¿Una canción nueva? ¿No compuso Nanami algunas para nosotros justamente ayer?"

Tokiya se rio de nuevo y alzó la mano para acariciar a Otoya, los largos dedos acariciando la base de su cuello "Quizás. Quería algo en lo que mantener mi mente ocupada"

 _ **Junto a la fuerza del amor me convierto en alguien lleno de culpa.**_

El roce de su lápiz mientras escribía más de la letra no persuadió a Otoya, a lo que el más joven rio y acarició a Tokiya amorosamente "Venga, vamos a cenar primero" presionó su dedo contra los labios de Tokiya antes de que este pudiese protestar "Sin peros. Me prometiste que comerías, ¿recuerdas? No quiero que te desmayes como esa vez porque no comes…"

 _ **Porque puedo continuar viviendo solamente para ti**_

Tokiya se rindió con un suspiro de derrota, alejándose de su trabajo y uniéndose a Otoya en la mesa del comedor. Después de cuatro años juntos, todavía era una maravilla y una sorpresa para Tokiya cuán adaptable era su compañero, sobre todo cuando se trataba de cosas importantes (para Otoya al menos) como el tomar las comidas juntos. Mientras que Tokiya podía estar horas sin comer, Otoya era lo opuesto, picoteando entre las horas de las comidas y otras cosas.

Los hábitos alimenticios autoimpuestos de Tokiya le habían hecho derrumbarse hace tres años, donde se desmayó después de un muy agotador ensayo, alarmando no solo a Otoya sino a todos los demás; por suerte solo era un ensayo general, pero se atrasó el concierto unos pocos días para que Tokiya recuperase totalmente la salud. Desde entonces, Otoya se adjudicó el cuidar de los horarios de comidas de Tokiya, asegurándose de que Tokiya comía por lo menos tres veces al día, aunque fuesen solo pequeñas comidas. El muchacho, por otro lado, protestó al principio, diciendo que podía cuidar de sí mismo, pero perdió cuando los brillantes ojos de cachorrito le suplicaron tiernamente.

 _ **En todo momento quiero estar a tu lado y mantenerte protegido**_

 _ **Quiero ser la única verdad para ti**_

Con la cena terminada, Otoya lavó los utensilios y Tokiya volvió a sus partituras, quedando los dos en un cómodo silencio. Media hora pasó antes de que Otoya se aburriese y se desplomase contra la silla de Tokiya de nuevo, acariciando su rostro con el pelo oscuro "Oye, Tokiya~ Juega conmigo"

 _ **Sosteniéndote; hasta que este dolor desaparezca para siempre**_

 _ **Por siempre amor, por siempre amor…**_

"En un rato, Otoya" Tokiya continuó garabateando letras, las palabras fluían con facilidad y rápidamente alcanzó el ánimo de nuevo. La melodía estaba ya en su mente y el ritmo en su alma; todo lo que necesitaba era una letra con corazón, algo que Tokiya encontrase fácil de sacar una vez se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por su compañero.

 _ **¿Cuánta fragilidad tengo que tallar en mi corazón**_

 _ **para ser capaz de aceptar el dolor de amar?**_

No fue fácil el llegar a un acuerdo con sus sentimientos. Por un lado, no esperaba que fuese Otoya, de entre todas las personas. Estaba seguro de que sería Haruka, pero la chica era demasiado inocente, demasiado confiada, así que Tokiya temía romperla y mancharla. Su amiga, Tomochika, parecía más viva y lanzada; tristemente, Tokiya no tenía interés en ella.

Pero Otoya…

El pelirrojo se había abierto camino en su vida de la manera menos sutil, como un cachorro crecidito en busca de afecto. Tokiya hizo todo lo que pudo para disuadirlo, incluso trató de alejarlo, pero solamente hizo que Otoya se aferrase más a él.

 _ **He encontrado algo en lo que quiero creer, en tu existencia**_

 _ **Está guiando mi corazón**_

Fue solo después de un año de vivir juntos después de graduarse con los otros chicos como un grupo de idols y actuar juntos, que Tokiya se dio cuenta de que se había acostumbrado a las payasadas de Otoya, hasta el punto en que no reaccionaba en absoluto cuando Otoya se inclinaba hacia él. Ren fue el primero en señalarlo, comentando cuán cercanos eran.

"Y pensar que hace más de un año odiabas que Ikki se te acercase, Icchi"

Otoya se sonrojó ligeramente y arrastró a Ren con un cambio de tema, pero las palabras de Ren se quedaron con Tokiya.

 _ **En todo momento puedo sentir la felicidad del milagro de conocerte**_

Medio año después del incidente de su desmayo, en la víspera de Año Nuevo, Tokiya se confesó a Otoya durante un tranquilo paseo en un parque cubierto de nieve, escondido del mundo. Otoya se había sonrojado y tartamudeó pero aceptó al final, presionando suavemente sus labios con los de Tokiya en un beso como respuesta y riendo después "Tokiya sabe a menta" murmuró, riendo de nuevo antes de ser silenciado por otro beso.

 _ **Si estos sentimientos que están envolviéndose continúan por toda la eternidad**_

Habían mantenido su relación en secreto; un idol masculino era más comercial cuando estaban solteros y disponibles, y mientras que Tokiya amaba a su pareja, su carrera dependía de su capacidad para comercializarse. Otoya lo entendió una vez que Tokiya se lo explicó después de un encuentro cercano en demasiadas con los periodistas, y el de pelo oscuro estaba orgulloso de que su pequeño cachorro fuese totalmente maduro ahora.

 _ **¿Me convertiré en un lugar soleado que te sane?**_

 _ **Por siempre amor, por siempre amor…**_

"¿Otoya?"

Un golpecito en los hombros y el pelirrojo parpadeó desde donde estaba jugando con su PSP en su cama, quitándose los auriculares de los oídos "¿Sí, Tokiya? ¿Necesitas algo?"

"He terminado la canción. ¿Querrías escucharla?"

Una sonrisa brillante "¡Claro!"

 _ **Incluso entonces, sigo caminando ocultando mis cicatrices**_

 _ **Abrazando sentimientos que no cambiando, incluso si este mundo está lleno de contradicciones**_

 _ **Hacia el punto anterior a la tristeza**_

Tokiya retrocedió un paso y respiró hondo, los ojos cerrados mientras imaginaba la canción en su mente y alma. Miró hacia el reloj una vez, y asintió.

Justo a tiempo.

" _En todo momento quiero estar a tu lado y mantenerte protegido_ " cantó, extendiendo una mano para coger la de su compañero " _Quiero ser la única verdad para ti_ "

"¿Tokiya?"

El de cabello oscuro sonrió y tiró de Otoya para acercarlo a él " _Sosteniéndote; hasta que este dolor desaparezca para siempre…_ "

"Por siempre, amor, Otoya. Gracias por estar vivo, por hacerme sentir vivo de nuevo y, sobre todo, feliz cumpleaños"

Otoya sonrió y abrazó a Tokiya rodeándole la cintura, escondiendo su rostro rojo contra el cuello de su compañero "Tokiya, eres tan tonto. Pero no te querría de ninguna otra manera. Gracias por la canción y gracias por ser como eres"


End file.
